Menage a trois
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Tres mujeres en una reunión (24, Alias, Angel)


MENAGE-A-TROIS

Disclaimer: Los personajes y conceptos relacionados con 24 son propiedad de Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran y Fox. Los personajes y conceptos relacionados con Alias son propiedad de J.J. Abrams y Bad Robot. Los personajes y conceptos relacionados con Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy. No estoy ganando un peso.

Ratings: K+

Spoilers/Timeline: Entre los días 2 y 3 de 24; entre la segunda y la tercera temporada de Alias y entre la tercera y la cuarta temporada de Angel.

Feedback: I'm soooooo craving for it!

OoO OoO OoO

"Entiende que... paquete que quiere que transportemos no es la carga que habitualmente nos encomiendan nuestros clientes." dice Lilah jugando con su lápiz casualmente.

"Por supuesto." Lauren sonríe, cruzando las piernas. Esto es un juego y las dos lo saben. No va a dejarse ganar. "También sé que ustedes hacen todo por el precio adecuado." se inclina hacia delante, aún con la sonrisa, porque sabe que su interlocutora tampoco va a perder fácilmente y eso es lo que hace que sea tan divertido. "Tal vez mientras hablamos ya está en el edificio."

Lilah deja el lápiz sobre el escritorio y se echa para atrás. No es tan tonta ni tan naïve como parecía al principio. Bien por ella.

"Sí, ya está aquí." levanta el auricular, aunque sabe que Gavin tiene micrófonos por toda la oficina. "Tráiganla." cuelga, tomándose un par de segundos para reevaluarla. No es _Ella, _claro, pero no está tan mal.

A veces, le parece que la escucha: _'Hazte una reputación antes de los treinta. Nadie respeta a una mujer con arrugas.'_

La puerta se abre y la tercera mujer entra. Está tan delgada como la última vez que Lilah la vio, aunque la vida al aire libre parece estarle haciendo bien.

"Señorita Myers." Lilah se pone de pie y le tiende la mano, sin estar del todo segura que ella vaya a estrecharla.

"Señorita Morgan." Nina sonríe fríamente y le estrecha la mano a Lilah. Tiene que tener una agenda muy planeada y estructurada para haberla traído de Sudáfrica. No es que no le guste volver, claro.

"Permítame presentarle a la señorita..."

"Ya nos conocemos." Lauren se para también y se vuelve hacia Nina.

"Lauren Reed." le toma casi un minuto a Nina reconocer a la chiquilla frente a sí.

"Me asombra que todavía se acuerde de mí."

Lilah les indica que se sienten y las tres lo hacen, sin dejar de mirarse y de fingir una sonrisa.

"No olvido fácilmente a la hija de un senador que trabaja en Seguridad Nacional." Nina hace una pausa y se vuelve hacia Lilah. "No es que me moleste estar ac�, pero no veo qué quiere."

"Requerimos sus servicios." se apresura a decir Lauren y se siente una aficionada porque las mujeres frente a ella son verdaderas profesionales que se toman su tiempo para decir lo que sea, como si no fuera más importante que comparar manicuras.

"Me parece difícil de creer que Seguridad Nacional..."

"No estamos hablando de Seguridad Nacional." interviene Lilah, otra vez con el lápiz.

"Represento a una organización cuyo nombre no estoy autorizada a revelar. Estamos al tanto de sus antecedentes y estamos interesados en sus servicios." Lauren recupera el control y vuelve a hablar con calma, procurando que su acento fluya y le dé el aire de sofisticación que tanto le gusta.

Nina le da una mirada de reojo a Lilah. Wolfram & Hart no estaría involucrado si Seguridad Nacional estuviera detrás de todo. Tampoco si no hubiera una gran cantidad de dinero disponible.

"¿Y qué estás tú autorizada a revelarme, señorita Morgan?"

"No mucho. Parece que su organización se las ha ingeniado para permanecer en un secreto casi absoluto."

"Vamos, las tres sabemos que eres mejor que eso." Nina sonríe y también se echa para atrás en su silla. Hasta hace dos horas estaba en Sudáfrica vigilada 24 horas al día. Si las cosas salen mal, no va a estar peor.

"Y las tres sabemos que no está en posición de negociar." le contesta Lauren.

Lilah sonríe de verdad por primera vez en toda la tarde. La niña sabe lo que está haciendo.

"Se hacen llamar el _Covenant_." dice calmadamente, sólo para probar a la chica. – Se dice que tiene células por todo el país y en Europa.

"¿Afiliada a alguna otra organización?"

"Ninguna que sepamos, en serio. 'Heredó' algunos de los recursos de la Alianza, pero no quedó mucho después del desmantelamiento de las células SD el año pasado."

"¿Y qué gano por mis servicios?" le pregunta Nina a Lauren, sonriéndole y acomodándose en su silla como si su tiempo fuera demasiado valioso para gastarlo con esa chiquilla. Sí, _Ella _estaría orgullosa ('_Hazlos sentir que controlas el juego, que tienes todas las piezas y el poder suficiente para eliminarlos del tablero. Pero nunca te olvides del terreno que pisas. Eres un peón más'_).

"Su libertad."

"A cambio de tus servicios, te sacamos de Sudáfrica y puedes moverte libremente por todo el mundo. El Gobierno jamás se dará cuenta."

Nina lo piensa. Sabe que Wolfram & Hart puede garantizarle que nunca van a atraparla. Puede correr el riesgo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Lauren sonríe de verdad por primera vez en la entrevista. Todo sale de maravillas.

"Queremos que consiga algo para nosotros. Estamos interesados en cierta mercancía que puede ser difícil de adquirir para nosotros. No importa si lo roba o si lo compra, siempre y cuando esté en manos de la señorita Morgan en un mes a partir de hoy." le entrega un sobre.

"Sabe que no puedo hacerlo sola."

"Trabaje con quien quiera. Hemos puesto a su disposición una cuenta en Suiza bajo su nueva identidad."

"Es un trato."

"Lo será cuando firmes esto."

Un contrato, por supuesto. Aunque la entrevista completa debe estar grabada y todo dispuesto para asesinarla y devolverle su cadáver al Gobierno si algo sale mal, Lilah ha preparado un contrato en algo tiene que justificar sus honorarios.

"Una última cosa, señorita Myers." Lauren se pone de pie, alisándose el traje. "No somos los Drazen, no queremos ningún error. Señorita Morgan." inclina levemente la cabeza y sale de la oficina.

"¿Quién es ésa?" pregunta Nina, mirando a la puerta cerrada.

"Ya la oíste. Alguien que quiere sus resultados en un mes."

"¿Qué van a hacer con eso?"

"No lo sé, ni me interesa."

"Entonces," Nina se vuelve hacia Lilah "¿puedo tener a quien yo quiera?"

"Claro."

Lilah mira su reloj. Las cinco en punto. Si se apura un poco, podría ir a la reunión semanal para comprobar la incompetencia de Gavin para encontrar a Angel y su amiguita y pasar por el departamento de Wesley antes de las ocho.

"Supongo que tendrás mucho que preparar..."

"Así es."

Las dos se ponen de pie y se dan la mano casi por reflejo.

"Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, señorita Morgan."

"Igualmente, señorita Myers."

Son dos grandes mentiras, pero a Nina no le importa. Está pensando en la mercancía y en cómo conseguirla.

¿Seguiría ese Michael Amador en el negocio? Podría intentar contactarlo. ¿A quién más podría conseguir? Hace un tiempo se decía que Anna Espinosa estaba disponible. ¿Lo estará todavía¿Seguirá viva?

Tiene tanto que planear que sólo se acuerda de Jack Bauer en el ascensor. Va a tener que esperar, tiene tiempo.

Lauren observa a Nina Myers salir del edificio y abordar el auto que Wolfram & Hart ha puesto a su disposición. Perfecto. No es Irina Derevko, claro, pero es lo mejor que pueden conseguir sin llamar demasiado a atención.

En unos días más, Seguridad Nacional dará la alerta por el virus y el Covenant saldrá del centro de atención por el tiempo que necesita la operación.

Mira la hora, son las cinco y cuarto. Michael debe estar en casa.


End file.
